Ai : The 10 branches (Chapter 2)
by ArcOfficial
Summary: After Konoha was destroyed, Ai was rescued by a man named Kai. Lets see how the story unfolds.


The sun was shone through the window as the sizzling of eggs and the smell of bacon was around the house. Kai cooking as Ai woke up slowly. Her head lifted from the pillow as her hair covered her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair brushing it aside as she looked around the room her eyes normal and different from the flower pattern from yesterday as she lets out a relieved sigh. She sat up turning around standing up heading to the kitchen looking at Kai scratching the back of her head letting out a loud yawn. She remembers the events from yesterday but is saying to herself that Kai is lying just, so she can remain sane and so she doesn't bawl her eyes out due to it. Ai's morning voice arose, It sounded like she was older, More her age instead of her childlike voice.

"M-Morning mister Kai!"

Kai turned to AI giving her a small smile as he plated the two plates of food handing it to her with a nod as he made two cups of coffee. He was really good at it as Ai was gobbling down her food without hesitation her red hair flowing down her shoulders as she ate. He put the coffee beside her pulling out his chair taking a seat looking at her as he instantly starts to make assumptions. He thought to himself.

"Obviously an Uzumaki...But something is off because of yesterday...That eye isn't normal, It's a sign of something...There is no way it's just something that happens to her..."

He continued to think to himself while eating and drinking his coffee as he looked out the window to the clouds and shining sun as he hummed a soft tune to himself and her. It was relaxing and calming. He stopped humming as he grabbed his finished plate putting it in the sink as he starts washing the dishes as Ai walked up putting the dish into the sink looking at Kai as she tugged his shirt to get his attention as she spoke again.

"M-Mister Kai...Where are your mother and father...?"

Kai let out a small smile almost like he was impressed by the question as he closed his eyes continuing to wash the dishes as he took a long sip of the bitter and brown coffee. He turned back to Ai looking down at her with a small smile as he got on one knee so he would be at her hight his eyes Crimson like fire and his hair white as snow, He seemed and looked young. Not too old but not too young either, He looked his age, 21 as Kai ruffled Ai's hair he spoke to her softly.

"Welp, My father, and mother are not here anymore, but I'm still happy."

Kai let out a smile as he stood back up stretching as he got up walking outside picking up a kunai and taking off his shirt only wearing a singlet. But even though he was only wearing one, His chiseled and muscular body was showing as he cracked his neck pivoting his leg to the side picking up his kunai as he bends his back to the left spinning and jumping doing a flip mid-air throwing the kunai at a dummy hitting the dummy directly in the center as he lands on the floor doing a few hand signs making his fingers into an O shape as he spoke some words loudly.

"Fire style! Pheonix fireball Jutsu!"

He breathed into the ring as a bunch of balls of fire shot out hitting the dummy causing it to burn to ash as Ai clapped loudly jumping up and down out of excitement as she smiled running outside to him tugging on his shirt. Ai looked up to him jumping up grabbing Kai's collar pulling him down as he lets out a chuckle tilting his head to her as she let go of him sighing falling back on the grass watching the clouds as Kai continued to train.

-A few hours later-

Kai was inside making dinner as Ai was writing in her booklet some random story she was making up of the top of her head as she lets out a bored sigh dropping her pen and closing the book as she got up going to Kai watching what he is cooking. He was making a stew for them, Beef and vegetables. as she just watched him plate the food putting it on the table. Ai sat down grabbing her spoon as she starts eating slowly as she finished her bowl and Kai finished his putting it in the sink as Kai looked to Ai as he spoke.

"Is that eye of your's normal? I mean does it happen often?"

Ai's face contorts in confusion as she tilts her head her voice wiggling out as she spoke.

"Um...What eye?"

Kai sighs and shakes his head saying don't worry as he looked outside his window thinking to himself as the moonlight shines down on him letting his crimson eyes shine and his hair glistening in the moonlight as he looks down rubbing his eyes out of tiredness and many other emotions he is going through. He wasn't the most mentally stable person in the world as he sighed smiling a bit looking out the window.

"We should be getting some sleep soon..."

He lets out a relieved sigh that the day was normal and not too out of the ordinary as he walked into his bedroom laying down as Ai opened her book looking at an old drawing she drew of a flower. It had 10 leaves coming out of it as she started coloring in the drawing letting out a yawn. she closed her book walking up to her room putting it beside her as she played her head on her pillow staring out the window considering a few things, One of which is that things won't be all bad. It could always change for better or for worst but all she needed was hope to get through it. She closed her eyes entering the dark void of her imagination letting her mind run wild, Imagining several things and the key thing that was on her mind was the rose she drew. In the middle of the night Kai woke up rubbing his eyes grabbing a dark black cloak putting it on him zipping it up as he grabbed a face mask with two chains hanging off the ends, He grabbed six metal claws putting three on each hand putting on his mask, It was an Okami mask as he glanced back at her as he said something softly to himself turning around leaping away. 


End file.
